


Memories Never Truly Die

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Gen, I can't really do many tags without spoiling things so this'll be pretty blank until next chapter, Mystery, Prologue, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Tagging as I go, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Past, Well I hope it'll be like a mystery, miraculous swap, narrow escape, okay so i basically rewrote everything in between updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Paris has three supervillains, but no one is quite sure why they're villains. They just are. Meanwhile, the two heroes aren't sure what's actually going on. This is giving them a headache.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously titled 'Some Things Don't Mix Well', in case you were wondering. I ended up rewriting a lot of stuff, so the title doesn't apply super well anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU came from [an idea I had](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/post/190752210931/idea) a few nights ago, and I ended up making the story far more complicated than I intended.  
> Anyways, that's all. Can't be purposefully vague if you talk a ton.

It had come out of nowhere. Just appeared and caused the end of everything. She took the things she could and ran.

She couldn’t bring herself to look back at the destruction, it was too much.

How can you recover from something like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts, theories, constructive criticism, or anything really in the comments below! I love getting that notification!


	2. Supervillains in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supervillains show up in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, an update! To both the story and the tags. This is more substantial that the last chapter.

Marinette jolts awake, staring around at her childhood bedroom, breathing heavily from a dream she can’t remember.

Wait,  _ ‘childhood’ _ bedroom?

She’s sixteen, what other bedroom would she have?

Shaking her head to clear it, she decides to climb out on her balcony. She sits out on her balcony, feeling oddly nostalgic.

It’s a weird feeling, almost a sort of confusion, so she figures it’d be best to talk through it. “Hey, T-”

Wait what?   
Who was she going to talk to?

Maybe she needs to get more sleep.

…

The wind sounds like it’s crying.

Yeah, she needs to sleep more.

* * *

Morning comes and she gets up again, going to the mirror to decide what kind of look she wants today. Blue eyes meet their reflection and-

Blue?

She could have sworn…

She has blue eyes. Of course she has blue eyes. What other color would she even have?

Now that she’s actually staring at herself, she notes a few things bothering her. Has her hair always been so short?   
And how can someone feel like there’s something missing from their ears? She doesn’t wear earrings at all really, but she feels like something isn’t there that should be.

She shakes herself out of it, getting ready as usual. Saying goodbye to the parents, she rushes to school.

Ugh, this is why she was so happy to graduate.

Wait, what?

Before she can ponder her strange train of thought, she arrives in class. It’s… weird.

Even the classmates that are most familiar are still wrong. She just feels like she’s not supposed to be here.

She turns to the boy in front of her. “Hey, Al- Nino. Good morning,  _ Nino.” _

He nods at her, returning to his work.

Marinette hums, turning to see who else is there. Her eyes light up at the blonde girl in the front.

The moment she opens her mouth, she frowns, shutting it again. Why would she be happy to see Chloe?

No, not Chloe, she just thought Chloe was…?

School continues in that fashion. She  _ knows _ she’s supposed to know all these people - and she does! But at the same time, they aren’t right. They don’t fit. They shouldn’t be here, and she doesn’t know why.

* * *

The next day, the feeling hasn’t faded, and she spends some time in the park sketching, hoping to destress before her shift in the bakery.

She pauses in her work when she hears a song.

It’s… familiar. For the first time, the confusion eases and she feels as though everything makes sense.

She realizes, to her dismay, that it’s about time she heads back home. Standing, she heads to the person humming. A girl with long hair in a braid is the one behind the song, but the boys beside her, one in a green hoodie, and the other in a blue and white tee, seem…

Something fights in a corner of her mind.

“Excuse me?”

The group turns to her, and she’s starting to get a headache. Song-Girl seems to have frozen in place, though she keeps her face friendly. 

Marinette continues, “I’m sorry, but I heard you humming, and I  _ swear _ I’ve heard it before. What’s the name?”

Green-Hoodie takes over. “Yeah, she’s got a habit o’ singin’ songs that everyone’s heard, an’ no one can name. Sorry.”

She shrugs. “No problem. I’ve got to get to work now, bye!”

Turning away, she heads back to the bakery, hearing them whispering to each other quietly.

With the strange song now gone, she can feel a headache coming on faster. Something in her subconscious is trying to get her attention, and it’s only hurting her. She can’t place it, and even only thinking about it unconsciously, the wasted energy is wearing on her.

* * *

Someone is sowing seeds of mistrust. There are notes of fabricated fear. The action is purposeful, and when she looks to the other two with her, she can see their agreement.

It’s time to take action, this city has been growing darker for three strange years now.

It could use some Hope.

* * *

_ “Supervillains in Paris? It’s more likely than you might think. This morning, three unidentified people in colorful suits were seen racing along the rooftops, and despite all the confusion, if there’s one thing everyone can agree on, it’s that they aren’t here for the good of the city-” _

Marinette chokes on her breakfast, wheeling around to see the news better.  _ Supervillains?! _

Haw-

What was she thinking? There was a train of thought there. A familiar one. Where did it go?

_ “...Little is known at this time-” _

Right. The news. The supervillains.

Marinette frowns, trying to think what this could mean. The news is just speculation, so listening to it will probably only cause her more stress.

Just as she’s about to turn the screen off, Nadja Chamack’s face grows concerned and surprised.

_ “This just in, lights around the city are disappearing. The areas that are now in shadow have been reported to seem unsafe. Citizens are recommended to stay in well lit areas and to report any sightings of the trio to the authorities.” _

She glances outside. Sure enough, random spots in the street and near buildings are strangely shadowed.

It is… disconcerting.

She hurries up to her room, then to her balcony, hoping for a better view on what’s going on. There’s certainly plenty of ‘dark spots’ and it makes her uneasy to even look at them directly.

Something nags at her.

There’s movement in the corner of her eye, and she turns to see one of the villains. It’s the blue and white one, and he’s… oddly quiet. He’s pretending to balance on a tightrope as he just… walks across the air???

What on earth??

He makes it to the next rooftop, grinning to himself as he bows to an invisible audience. She just stares. He happens to notice her. She tilts her head, feeling odd.

He waves softly, and she’s torn between waving at him and going away. He’s a  _ villain, _ but he’s…

She just… 

It’s just strange. She hesitantly raises her hand slightly, not quite waving, but certainly acknowledging him. He seems both overjoyed and worried by this.

It’s not helping her bewilderment.

The yellow and green ones show up by his side, and he gestures toward her. They turn, spotting her immediately. They also wave and she’s  _ still _ puzzled. This feels… 

She doesn’t know what to think.

The yellow one says something quietly, and the other two nod regretfully. They wave again and it feels more like a goodbye as the yellow one raises her flute to her lips.

…

…

_ These are supervillains! _ What is she  _ doing _ out here  _ waving  _ at them! She quickly pulls her hand back towards herself, eyeing them warily.

They could be dangerous!

But-

She’s seen the news, she should know better! They aren’t safe!

Still-

No! They’re the  _ bad guys! _

She hesitantly makes her way to her trapdoor, looking back one last time. She doesn’t call the authorities, but rather just sits on her bed, thinking.

No longer outside, she misses the tear that trails down Melodie’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are!  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts, theories, constructive criticism, or anything really in the comments below! I love getting that notification!


End file.
